Colors Of The Raven
by IcyKixz236
Summary: Raven's gem gets cracked, and her emotions are in the world once again... Without the help of the mirror! Can the other Titans figure out a way to put their friend back together, without the aid of Jericho and the mirror before time is up and the accident is permanent? I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, TEEN TITANS BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK(?)! THIS IS A FAN FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, TEEN TITANS BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK(?)! THIS IS A FAN FICTION!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_Sorry about this, i'm still new to this site. I don't know how to add a Author's note or whatever if that's even possible still... Anywho, this is my first fan fiction. This fan fiction takes place after Teen Titans, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo, some episodes of New Teen Titans if that shows up in the other chapters, and Teen Titans Go! comics. Just to let you know, I've changed the emotions a bit. But I'm not going to tell you what I changed about them, that you'll have to figure out reading the fanfiction! ;D_  
_This was first uploaded on DeviantART. The first chapter there you'll find what I changed about the emotions in the description/information, plus notes about what's going on in the fanfiction in other chapters that I may or may not say here in the other chapters. The newest chapter(s) will be uploaded there first, by the way. Thanks for reading!_

"So... When are you going to do something _fun_ for once in a _billion years?_" A pink-cloaked, silver-skinned, female snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. She was annoyed.  
"For the love of Azar, Happy, we've been at this all morning." An identical, but dark blue-cloaked, female snapped back. Her name was Raven, a Teen Titan. She sat on the covers of her bed, leaning against the wall reading a book, before her emotion had interrupted. She spoke to no one in the room, but to her emotion, who only existed in her mind. "Can't you annoy another emotion?" She suggested, one of her eyebrows twitching.  
"You already asked me that," Happy reminded. "and like I said before, there all doing something somewhere. I'm bored!" She whined, waving her arms around in a fit. Raven sighed, closing her book. "Like what, exactly?" She questioned the emotion.  
"I don't know, I can't find them anywhere! They must be doing something." Happy answered, whining. Raven gave thought. She could not tell where her emotions were in her mind, but she could predict what they could be doing or where they could be. "Lazy is most likely napping, Rage is meditating, and Knowledge is probably reading a book." Raven named off without hesitation. She was sure her rage emotion was meditating, although it seemed unlikely for that kind of emotion. Raven was very calm, and did not have any reasons to be in a bad mood.  
Happy blankly stared into space, taken back. "...I knew that. But I don't know what the rest are doing." She whined a little more. Raven slammed her book, raising her voice. "Then the others are probably staying well clear of you." She hissed bitterly. "Go bug Knowledge or something!". There went her calm attitude. "Your no fun, anymore, Raven." Happy sighed, disappointed. Raven remained silent. Had she hurt the emotion? Happy cheered right up a second later before Raven could be sure. "I'll be back," She called, waving goodbye, running off to search for Knowledge. Raven let out a breath of relief. Pushing her book aside, she slid under her bed covers. She would have continued reading her book, but now she was not interested. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

...

Just like Raven had predicted, Knowledge was indeed reading a book. But she was also doing something else. She stood in front of a big, silver box, full of multicolored buttons. Holding a book in one hand, she fiddled with the buttons in the other. Behind her, Happy walked up. "...So then she told me to bug you." Happy explained, seeming to have started explaining the minute she left Raven. Knowledge made no reply.  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" Happy asked, noticing Knowledge fiddle with the buttons.  
Knowledge did not even turn to look at Happy. She did not reply, either.  
"Hey, Knowledge!" Happy raised her voice. "Are you _deaf?_".  
Still no reply.  
"Knowledge!"  
Knowledge suddenly stood straight, gently slamming her book shut with both hands. She let the book gently drop to the floor to her right. Raising her hands to her head next, she pulled out earplugs. Glancing behind her shoulder and slightly turning, she looked directly at Happy. "Pardon? Couldn't hear you.".  
Happy stared at Knowledge with her jaw slightly hung open, spooked at her sudden change of action. Shaking her expression off, she asked. "Why did you have earplugs in your ears?".  
"Because I knew you were coming over to bug me." Knowledge replied, back to work on the buttons with both hands. She snickered slightly at her almost success of ignoring Happy. Happy whined. "Aww, come on, Knowledge... I thought you were my friend!".

...

When Raven awoke from her nap, she had slept longer than she wanted to. Looking at the clock, it showed it was late in the afternoon. She moved quickly to get out of bed. Her teammates would probably be wondering where she was, since they had not seen her this morning, even though she was usually missing half the day meditating.  
Throwing her legs over her bed, there was a loud slam on the floor. Raven leaned forward, looking directly at the object. She had accidentally kicked her book off the bed getting out. The book was open, facing pages first in a unpretty mess of paper. Raven narrowed her eyes. "Great... Now I've lost my page..." She muttered, picking up her book and putting it on her nightstand. Standing up, she made her bed. Picking up and putting on her cloak, she left her room.  
It was best to wear their uniforms at all times possible, in case of a crime. Raven, still dazed of sleep, covered her mouth with her wrist in the beginning of a yawn. She decided to wake herself up with herbal tea.  
Raven winced. Her head pounded, the beginning of a headache. _Must've been the argument Happy and I had earlier,_ Raven thought, deeply considering herbal tea now.

Raven entered the Titans Tower control center, also known as the living room and kitchen.  
"It's _my_ TV, controller, _and_ game station!" A robotic teen yelled. It was Cyborg. He had both hands on one side of a game controller, pulling with all his strength.  
"But it's _my_ game time!" A green changeling yelled back, pulling the other side of the same game controller with all his strength. It was Beast Boy.  
Raven watched the two fight over the game controller before rolling her eyes over to Robin. Robin had a Newspaper glued to his face, holding it in one hand, with coffee in the other. It was obvious he was ignoring the other two. "Do I dare ask?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. Robin's Newspaper dropped a little, and he glanced up at Raven through his mask. "They weren't getting along this morning, either." He answered in a sigh. Raven nodded, looking around the room for a Tamarian female. There was no Tamarian female to be found. Raven asked. "Where's Starfire?".  
"Out at the mall. She went to ask you, but you weren't answering. She took Silkie instead." Robin replied, he did not glance at Raven this time. Raven nodded slowly, making a mind note to give Silkie some kind of treat for taking her place as Starfire's shopping partner. Drifting to the kitchen, Raven knelt and opened up a bottom cupboard. Pulling out a kettle, she stood up, closing the cupboard door with one hand, and putting the kettle in the sink with the other. She turned on the tap and the stove. After the kettle had filled with water, she turned off the tap and put the kettle onto the stove, plugging it into the stove plug in. Raven opened up a top cupboard next, pulling out a brand new herbal tea box. Opening it up carefully, she took out a bag and put back the box. Leaning against the table behind her, she repeated her mantra. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._  
"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy greeted from across the room, nearly forgetting about his wrestle with Cyborg over the game controller. "When did you arrive? You missed out on the tofu feast.".  
Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy with narrowed eyes. "It's _Raven._" She corrected bitterly. Cyborg huffed. "The only thing you missed out on was _real_ lunch!".  
"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed. "Those are animals your eating!". The two forgot about the game controller and began to bicker.  
The kettle began to whistle. Rushing over, Raven unplugged it. Usually she would have waited for it to whistle a bit, but right now she did not have the patience. Pouring it into a coffee cup with the herbal tea in it, she emptied the rest of the water in the sink, and left the kettle there. She would put it back when she finished her herbal tea. Raising the cup to her lips, she paused it before it could brush, letting it cool. Suddenly the alarm went off. The entire room was blinking red.  
Robin dropped his Newspaper and ran to the TV. Gently brushing Beast Boy aside, he fiddled with buttons that turned the TV game into a Jump City crime tracking system.  
Raven narrowed her eyes in annoyance, almost letting her cup drop to the counter. Flying over to the other Titans, she slowed down when Starfire flew through the door. Dropping her bags at the entrance, one of them holding Silkie, she flew over to Raven's side. "Friends, I have just returned from the mall of shopping, and the alarm of crime doing sounded?". She asked.  
No one answered Starfire.  
"Who's the villain this time?" Cyborg asked bitterly.  
"Doctor Light." Robin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Great,_" Raven commented sarcastically. "_this_ is going to be easy.". 'Easy' she meant. Doctor Light cried for mercy as soon as he even glanced at Raven. He was terrified of her. It was because the first time the Titans and Doctor Light had fought, he had pushed Raven too far, despite her warnings for him to stop. She had accidentally lost control of her darkest side, darker than her rage emotion itself. If it was not for Robin, she might have even... Raven pushed the painful memories away with a small shake.  
"Teen Titans, go!" Robin commanded, running out of the living room, followed closely by the others.  
Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg ran to the garage. They got into the T-Car, built by Cyborg himself, with Cyborg in the driver's seat. Raven sat in the back with Beast Boy. Robin had ran somewhere else in the garage, to his R-Cycle. Robin raced out of the garage at soon as he put his helmet on.  
When the T-Car left Titans Tower, the radio flashed blue. A robotic rope like stick poked out, on the tip a square box formed, building itself into a screen. The screen blinked on, and Robin appeared in it. "Doctor Light is heading downtown. Riding a big machine.".  
"Meet you there." Cyborg replied. The video screen blinked off. Building itself smaller, the video screen shortly became the radio once again. The T-Car sped off into the water, where it turned into the T-Boat. "Maybe he's already riding away from Raven." Beast Boy joked. Nobody laughed at Beast Boy's joke.  
The T-Boat swam faster across the water, bumping into the shore, causing the front of it to rise. It jumped into the air, turning back into the T-Car before hitting the ground. "Booyeah!" Cyborg cheered. "Doctor Light won't know what hit him.".  
The T-Car sharp turned onto the road. Beast Boy squeaked as he slid across the back seat and onto Raven. Raven pulled her arms closer in shock. "Not unless this car tips over first." She snapped, after Beast Boy had replaced himself onto his side of the backseat. Halfway downtown, the T-Car screeched to a halt. People ran towards the T-Car, screaming at the top of their lungs. Someone even ran right over the T-Car.  
"Cyborg," Starfire asked, her green eyes wide at the unexpected mob of people. "have we already reached the downtown?".  
"No, Star." Cyborg replied. "Something is scaring the people here.".  
The earth began to rumble. Rocks began to jump, and streetlights flickered on and off. Behind a building, appeared a giant, round silver machine, with three big black wheels on each side. All around it had giant yellow lights, identical to Doctor Light's uniform. On the top of it was a safety fence. Doctor Light stood in the center of the machine's surface, holding a big, grey gun that had the same design as the machine. On it's end, was a big cord, that seemed to travel all around the machine and over, plugged in somewhere. Doctor Light laughed, shooting at cars, streetlights, and even at bystanders that had not fled yet. The gun shot bright, yellow laser beams that destroyed everything in it's path.  
The Titans' jaws hung open. "Woah." Beast Boy mumbled. Doctor Light laughed and turned directly at the Titans' T-Car direction. "You will not out shine Doctor Light today, Titans!" He yelled, aiming his gun at the T-Car.  
"Look out!" Starfire shouted. Doctor Light fired, a yellow laser beam blasting out. The T-Car exploded, sending the four Titans flying. Raven landed roughly on an already damaged car. She groaned, trying to move but she could only flinch in pain. Her back felt like it was on fire.

"Why that little—"  
"Come on, Rae, get up! Show that light freak who's boss." A green cloaked female interrupted Rage, who stood beside her. "No, she's still dazed from shock." Knowledge replied running towards them.  
"You can't rest in battle!" The green cloaked female raised her voice at Knowledge, resting her hands above her hips. "That's like crying for mercy.".  
"I rather destroy his machine," Rage pitched in. "or, better yet, Doctor Light." She grinned devilishly.  
"No!" Knowledge, and the green cloaked female, screamed, raising their arms in protest at Rage. _Why don't you all just be quiet instead?_ Raven growled at her emotions. They always did this in battle.

Raven pushed herself off the car gently. Leaning on the car for support, she looked around the scene. Everything was damaged. The road was cracked, piles of rubble were everywhere, and the pieces of the T-Car smoked. Cyborg was on his knees, holding up a piece of the T-Car. "...My b-baby!.." He sobbed.  
Raven's gaze drifted around the scene once more. Starfire awkwardly walked out from an ally, instantly leaning on a bent park meter. She held her head in one hand, her eyes spinning in circles. Her hair was on end, as if she had just been struck by lightning. She moaned softly. Where was Beast Boy?  
Raven looked around the scene again, looking for the green changeling. She became ice cold for just a second, as her empath abilities picked up a life form. Looking to her right, there was a turtle. The turtle transformed into a kneeling Beast Boy immediately. "Dude, he means business.". He commented, eyes wide.  
"We already know that." Raven replied.  
Just then, Robin arrived on his R-Cycle. The R-Cycle raced up a pile of rubble, flying into the air. He landed in front of the others, the R-Cycle's wheels screeching, as Robin twisted the R-Cycle to a halt. Throwing off his helmet, he took his position in front of the others. "Teen Titans... Attack!".  
The Titans got into action at once. Cyborg ran to the machine, his right arm beginning to change itself into his sonic canon. "Your gonna pay for that, you little firefly!" He promised, shooting the machine. He was followed by Starfire, who hit the machine's tires with her eye lasers and starbolts. "Hiyah, hiyah, hiyah!".  
Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged into the machine, leaving a big dent. He charged into it a couple times more. Raven lifted into the air. "Azarath..." Her eyes began to glow completely white, while her hands glowed black with white outline. "Metrion..." Cars from all along the street began to glow black with white outline, raising into the air by Raven's powers. "Zinthos!" She yelled, throwing her hands forward. Lines of cars flew at the machine, denting it majorly. Was this getting too easy too soon?  
"Is that all you have to defeat Doctor Light, Titans?" Doctor Light grinned, shooting. Robin, dodging the laser beam, raised his voice. "Titans, take down the machine. I'll stop Doctor Light.". He ordered the others, before grabbing his boomerang gun from his belt, and shooting it at the machine. A boomerang attached to a rope shot from the gun, and flew onto the safety fence, wrapping itself tightly around a pole. Pulling on it to check if it was safe, Robin began climbing up the rope.

...

Robin grumbled as he struggled to climb under the machine's safety fence. Managing to do so, he quickly put himself into an attack position behind Doctor Light. "What do you want, Doctor Light?" He asked bitterly. Doctor Light turned in shock, tightly holding his gun. He relaxed when he saw Robin. Grinning, he replied in a dark tone. "To show someone that Doctor Light is not afraid of the dark.".


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**  
_Arella's/Angela Roth's looks change here. Instead of purple hair and eyes and a gem on her forehead, that makes no sense to me for a human to have, she has black hair, no gem, with dark blue eyes. If Trigon doesn't have the gem in Teen Titans, I forgot, than he has it like he did in New Teen Titans. Peace out!_

Robin's mask widened. "_What?_" He asked, confused.  
Doctor Light laughed. "Just watch." He said, aiming his gun at a certain purple haired empath. Robin gasped. He did not need to look where Doctor Light was aiming to know he was aiming at Raven. "No!" He screeched, tackling Doctor Light. The two tumbled and rolled.  
Robin pinned Doctor Light close to the edge. Doctor Light's head nearly hung right off the edge of the machine. Looking down, Doctor Light screamed a little at the sight of the far, far, ground below. "Don't!" He begged.  
"Give me the gun." Robin commanded bitterly, reaching to grab the gun himself. Suddenly Doctor Light gripped the gun with both his hands before Robin could reach it. "Get off!" He yelled, kicking Robin off.  
"Raven!" Robin yelled.  
Doctor Light turned onto his stomach, and aimed at Raven. Before Robin could tackle him again, he fired. A large laser beam shot from the gun towards Raven.

...

Raven looked up from her attack position. Had somebody called her name? She gasped. Her vision blurred as a large, bright yellow laser, became larger and larger as it came towards her. It happened in seconds, but to her, it seemed more than that. Life flashing before her eyes, Raven was thrown even farther than she was thrown when the T-Car exploded. She landed roughly onto the ground, bouncing off and landing again, to slowly slide. She groaned when she at last lay still. Her cloak smoked a little from the rough impact.  
Opening up her eyes, attempting to lift her head to see what had hit her, all she could make out was a blurry machine, and a green... Tiger? Running towards her. Her head rolled backwards, all she could focus on was pain. Pain everywhere. She began to uncontrollably shake.  
What was happening to her? She felt as if she was on fire. Tears forming in her eyes, her vision blurred until she could not make out anything, as her hearing began to ring bells. Blinking slowly, her eyes began to close.  
Everything went black.

...

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, skidding to a halt on his knees beside the empath.  
Raven did not stir.  
"Raven!" Beast Boy called again, putting his hands through his hair, nearly pulling his hair out. Starfire flew over, gently landing beside Raven's other side on her knees. "Raven?" She spoke, so quietly she could almost not be heard. T  
hey both became quiet, listening to the empath's shallow breathing.  
"Come on, wake up..." Beast Boy begged, transforming into a cheetah and nudging Raven gently. This had never happened before. Never once had one of their teammates become completely unconscious. "Oh, friend Beast Boy, why does friend Raven not wake up?.." Starfire asked, covering her mouth with her hands, as tears began to fall down her orange tanned face.  
Cyborg skidded to a halt beside the three. "Is she okay?" He asked.  
"She's unconscious." Beast Boy replied.  
"I'll carry her to the Tower." Cyborg offered, gently picking up Raven before anyone could protest. He turned to Starfire. "Starfire, Robin needs you in battle.".  
Starfire nodded, glancing at Raven before flying away.  
Nodding to Beast Boy, Cyborg and the changeling headed for the Tower.

Slowly, Raven fluttered her eyes open. Looking around, she could not make out a single thing. Everything was too blurry. Where was she? What happened? Feeling her surroundings with her hands, she guessed she must be laying in her bed—no, the sheets were all wrong—laying somewhere. Raising herself up to sit, her vision began to come back. She looked at her surroundings once more. She recognized where she was at once.  
She was in the Titans Tower medical room. She had been here twice before. The first time was when she had accidentally found her way into Beast Boy's and Adonis's battle, when they were under the power of _the beast._ She had been injured by Adonis. The second time was when someone from another dimension, _Kilowatt,_ had gotten lost in their dimension somehow. She had sent him home, but accidentally to the wrong dimension. Kilowatt had tried to contact her from the dimension she had accidentally sent him to, while she was asleep, putting her in a trance. When the other Titans could not wake her up, she was brought to the medical room.  
This was her third time here. She tried to recall the events of what had happened that brought her here, but all she received was a head pounding headache. Holding her head, she attempted to force herself to remember. She remembered the battle, than being hit with yellow light, but that's all she could remember. Pushing away the memory, she realized something.  
It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Not just in the room, but in her head. Her emotions had not said even a single word. What had happened to them? Why were they so quiet? Usually she would be fighting with them to be quiet, especially after what had happened. She would have enjoyed the silence, but she was too worried to enjoy it.

Just then, Starfire burst into the room, her arms high in the air. "Friend Raven is awake!" She announced, wrapping her arms around Raven in a hug. "About time. You really worried us there, Rae." Cyborg commented, entering the room followed by Robin and Beast Boy.  
"Hi." Raven waved, turning a bit blue.  
"Oh, we are so glad your awake, friend!" Starfire squealed, hugging Raven tighter.  
"...Yes, right..." Did she just notice she just stopped breathing?  
Starfire finally let go of Raven and gave her some space. "What happened?" Raven asked, looking at everyone. "Doctor Light was actually out to hit you with that... Laser beam gun." Robin explained. "Something about showing you he's not afraid... You blacked out after you were hit.".  
Raven nodded. "Did he get away?".  
Robin shook his head.  
"Luckily that laser beam gun didn't do much damage to you. You were only put in shock, and..." Cyborg reported, having trouble saying the rest. "It seems that your gem is cracked. Otherwise, your good to go.". Raven blankly stared at Cyborg. Her gem was cracked? That has never happened before. "Uh... Thanks." Raven replied. "I would like to go to my room now, if that's okay.".  
"Of course. Your probably tired." Robin smiled.  
Raven nodded, stepping down from the medical bed. She nearly brushed past Beast Boy, who had not said a single word since she had woken up, as she went for her cloak. Putting it on as she left the room, she rushed. Nearly running into her room now, she skidded to a halt in front of her mirror. Looking in, Cyborg was right. Her gem was cracked. How was that possible? She had gotten the gem from her demon Father, _Trigon._ She never understood why it was there, it never did anything but glow sometimes. Turning around with a sigh, she head for her bed. She would deal with it later.  
Raven froze in her tracks. Something was happening to her. She held her head, her headache was worse than it was before. It almost felt like it was trying to kill her. Raven's belt became alive, as it raised itself around her waist. The gems each glowed a different color. The belt began to spin.  
In seconds, Raven was covered in pitch black matter with white outline. What was happening? A raven formed in the black matter, slightly behind Raven, spreading out it's wings around her.  
There was an explosion next.  
Raven was no longer there, nor the raven. All that remained was a burn mark on the floor, covered in smoke...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
_Mistake edited and fixed. Thanks!_

...

It was now late in the day. The sky echoed several honey and pink colors, as the sky turned into night. It had been a few hours since Raven had woken up. Beast Boy walked down the hallway he had walked down many times before. The hallway held his room and Raven's. The rest of the Titans' rooms were on the other side of Titans Tower, neighboring the Gym.  
Earlier had been a rough battle with Doctor Light. Raven was hit by Doctor Light, and had become unconscious. Beast Boy still remembered clearly what happened when he had watched Raven get hit, as if it was just minutes ago. He hated it when Raven got hurt.

Beast Boy decided to have a tofu snack before bed. He walked past Raven's room. He paused. He had not spoken a word to Raven since she had woken up. Should he check on her? Maybe tell her a joke?  
There was a _giggle_ in Raven's room.  
Startled, Beast Boy zipped around to face Raven's room. What was that? Was _Raven_ giggling? He had only heard her do that only once. That was when she was tricked into releasing an evil dragon from one of her books. She had hugged him, and when he had pushed her away in shock, he was hit by Cyborg with the stankball. Raven picked up the stankball with her powers, and hit Cyborg back. She _almost_ laughed.  
"Raven?" Beast Boy called out.  
No reply.  
Beast Boy walked to her door and knocked. "Raven? Are you okay?".  
No reply.  
Beast Boy opened the door. "Raven?". He walked in. He had done this many times before, walking into her room uninvited, so many times he had lost count. No Raven was there to tell him to leave, in fact there was no Raven at all. "Raven?" He called, confused. Where was she? Looking down, he noticed a burn mark on the floor. Noticing the burn mark also made him notice something else. The room smelled a little like smoke. What had burned?

There was a giggle, and a tap on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy twisted around.  
No one was there.  
"Raven?" Beast Boy called, running to the door. What was Raven up to? This was not like her. "Raven, this isn't funny." Beast Boy said, looking around. He gaped as something pink flashed by him, fast like a blur. It turned around the corner and giggled. "Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, chasing after the pink flash. Who was this new person? It could not be Raven. Raven is not the type to giggle and wear pink. He chased the flash of pink down several hallways. He eventually lost sight of the pink flash. Where to go now? Walking slowly, he looked down a hallway. "Hello?" He echoed down.  
No reply.  
"Hmm..." Beast Boy muttered, turning to walk past the hallway. Something caught his eye at the very end of the other.  
A pink flash.  
"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled. Giggles and laughter echoed through the halls. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah.  
As a cheetah, many things are more powerful, that humans are not normally powerful in. As a cheetah, he could hear the footsteps of the mysterious pink flash from far away. With his paw pads, he could even feel the footsteps when they touched the floor. He was now one of the fastest animals on Earth.  
Though, his sense of smell and paw-pad sensibility troubled him. He could barely feel it's footsteps, as if it was flying more than running. But the footsteps still touched the ground here and there. What troubled him more was his sense of smell. He should be able to smell the pink flash perfectly.  
But he could not.  
It did not have a scent. At all.  
The sense of smell was one of the most powerful senses. It would be difficult without it, and right now, it looked like he had to catch the mysterious pink flash without it.  
He chased the pink flash down the hallway until he reached the Gym. Turning into himself again, he panted, crouching over and balancing himself by putting his weight on his hands, that rested on his kneecaps. Catching his breath, he straightened up and looked around. He did not see anyone in the Gym.  
The pink flash_ had_ to be in the Gym, though. He watched it run inside the Gym, and there was no other exit. The pink flash could not have ran out already without him noticing.

"I know your here." Beast Boy talked out loud. "Show yourself.".  
Nobody replied.  
Beast Boy picked up an extra weight bag, leaning against the wall. No one was behind it. Putting it back, he remembered shredding the previous weight bag on the punching weight as a wolf, when he was under the pressure of _the beast._ The memory was dark to him. Adonis had been cured of the beast, but he was forever cursed with it.  
He pushed the painful memory away.  
Suddenly there was a noise of sand being hit.  
Jerking his head to the direction, he looked at the weight bag on the punching weight. It moved back and forth, slower each swing. Someone had just hit it. But no one was there.  
"Tag!" A cheery voice ringed. "Your it." Somebody tapped Beast Boy's shoulder.  
Beast Boy twisted around, but the person flashed out of the room. It was pink. The pink flash!  
"Hey!" Beast Boy called, transforming into a wolf, chasing the person.

There was something familiar to Beast Boy about the voice. He had heard it somewhere before, but he could not recall where. The person began to laugh, almost nonstop. Beast Boy wondered how his other teammates could not hear the person.  
There was something about the direction they were heading... _No!_  
Beast Boy recognized the hallway. This was the hallway leading to the one that held the elevator. If the person reached the elevator before him, he would lose the trail completely. Summoning speed, he sped up to the person. All he could see was a pink blur. Was the person even running?  
The person began to run faster. Then suddenly the person was gone. Beast Boy skidded to a halt. Where did the person go?  
There was a pink flash at the end of the corner, and it disappeared, heading the elevator's direction.  
Beast Boy yelped.  
Too late.  
The minute Beast Boy skidded down the hallway, the elevator closed before he could see who was in it, as it ringed to go down. Beast Boy ran to the door, transforming himself back to human. He slammed himself into the door, hitting his fists on the door. "No!". How could he be so slow?  
Somebody giggled behind him, tapping his shoulder. Beast Boy twisted around, ready to tackle this person and show him a piece of his mind. "What's the big i—".  
He lost his jaw.  
"Happy?".


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
_Mistake edited and fixed. Thanks!_

"What, aren't you _happy_ to see me?" Happy joked. She held her arms in a triangular cross, hands resting above her hips.  
Beast Boy stared at Happy's hooded over face in horror, turning pale.  
"Haha, get it?.. Happy?" Happy tried to laugh. Examining Beast Boy's horrified expression with a confused expression of her own, her arms fell. "Hey, your supposed to laugh." She said, her voice ending in a ring like it always did, but less cheerful this time.  
Beast Boy shook his head like a dog. He looked at Happy again, his dark green eyes still wide in shock. "How... But the mirror is broken!" He stumbled over his own words. How did Happy escape from Raven's mind? The only way for her emoticlones to escape was if the mirror broke. But he had broke that very same mirror, crashing into her room as a donkey, with Timmy Tantrum riding on his back. He was babysitting Timmy, Melvin, and Teether instead of Raven that day.  
When the mirror had broke, the only way to get the emoticlones back together, was to have Jericho use his soul powers, combining the emoticlones to eventually combine into Raven. The emoticlones could not possibly escape the mirror again if not fixed and broken a second time. Or could they?  
"Raven threw out the mirror or something." Happy spoke a bit fast, startling Beast Boy and breaking his thoughts. She had answered the exact question he was thinking, as if she had just read his mind. Beast Boy considered asking her how she knew, but decided at the last second that it was not important. "How did you get out?".  
"I'd like to ask the same question." Happy giggled, grinning.  
Beast Boy's ears dropped in annoyance. The conversation was going nowhere. "Is it just you out? Is Raven still here?" He questioned, remembering that Raven had disappeared when her emoticlones had escaped.  
Happy crossed her arms, raising one of her hands to her chin. "Well... Raven surely isn't here. And your the first person I've seen.".  
"Okay..." Beast Boy replied, processing Happy's words. _At least she's answering honestly._ He could not help but think. Not that he believed that Happy could lie, just it was hard to believe a prankster. People that did pranks had to walk a certain path of lies, to succeed in the prank. It was more of a trick than a lie. Happy had already shown she enjoyed jokes, and with the wild chase she had just played, it was obvious she was a prankster. Beast Boy did not need to think twice about it. She could be playing another prank on him at this very moment, although he should be able to notice, being a prankster himself. But he could not tell with Happy. She was _Raven's_ emoticlone, after all.  
"Then we have to look for the others.".  
"Weren't we playing tag?" Happy frowned, a whine in her voice. "No..." Beast Boy shook his head slightly, really not wanting to disappoint the pink emoticlone. Walking past Happy, he began to walk, glancing over his shoulder to check if the pink emoticlone was following him. "So who was in the elevator?".  
"A trick you nearly fell for!" Happy giggled, following him.  
Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, ending his glance. He began to think about how to find the other emoticlones. They had to be out as well? It could not be just Happy. Last time they had escaped, they had left Titans Tower to explore the town. But if _Happy,_ out of all of them, stayed around just to bug Beast Boy, maybe there was a chance the others stayed as well? _Wait, what will the others think?_ Beast Boy's mind yelled at him, nearly freezing him in his tracks. What will the others think of this?  
"Sike!" Shrieked Happy, running past Beast Boy in a blur. Beast Boy froze in shock as a breeze blew over him, with a quick tap on his shoulder from the pink blur. "Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, instantly chasing after Happy, who began to laugh nonstop. He could not lose sight of her now!

...

Cyborg yawned. The sky was now a dark blue, the beginning of night. Stars began to dimly sparkle in the sky. Everything was quiet. He must be the last one up. He was in the Titans Tower living room, cleaning up. He was usually the last one awake, it often switched between Robin and himself. Sometimes Raven, too.  
He looked around the room. Nothing else needed to be cleaned or moved.  
Satisfied, he raised his right hand to a robotic box, built into the wall next to the living room door. He put his hand onto a hand print on the robotic box, fitting perfectly. The hand print glowed red, scanning his hand. It was the Titans Tower lock down controls. Square buttons filled the rest of the robotic box, above and around the hand print. When the scan had finished, the buttons began to glow several different colors. Fiddling with the buttons now, Cyborg locked down the entire Tower, even shutting lights off that were not being used. Only the Titans could open the doors inside of Titans Tower, even leave. But if they left, which would be strange at this time of night, they would not be able to get in from the outside without their secret key in their T-Communicator. Cyborg turned off the living room light. The room became pitch black.  
Someone, somewhere, screamed.

...

"Nice scream. You just woke up _China!_" A female, with a boyish touch to her voice, snapped.  
"It's not my fault," Another female defended herself. "I didn't know he was going to turn the lights off."  
"Sure... Well, _I_ did." The first female smirked. "You should know your enemies, your _smart_ after all." She scolded.  
"He's not an enemy, he's a teammate!"

...

Startled, Cyborg ran through the door, halting at the entrance. In front of him was only more pitch black darkness to greet him. Cyborg turned on his night vision in his robotic eye. With his robotic eye night vision, he could see in the dark, but not enough to completely support him. A flashlight built itself quickly in his right shoulder. It's light beamed in front of Cyborg, giving him plenty to see now. But there was nothing to see but an empty hallway.  
"Hello?" Cyborg echoed down.  
No reply.  
Was one of the Titans still awake? Why would they be awake at this hour? Or was it a villain breaking in? Who would break into the Tower so late? And for what reason? If it was a villain, the villain for sure would not have screamed like that. Especially the villain would not have entered the Tower if lights were still on, which Cyborg had _just_ turned off.  
Or perhaps it was a new villain?  
It could not be a possibility. They had received a few new villains recently. There could not possibly be another new villain again.

Cyborg walked down the hall. He looked around. No one was there but himself.  
His robotic ears picked up sounds. Voices. But faint.  
Cyborg turned up the volume in his ears. He still could not clearly make out the voices, they must not be too close by. He followed the sounds farther down the hallway. They seemed to be close, but not so close within each step Cyborg took. Whoever the voices belonged to, must be moving farther away from Cyborg.  
Cyborg chased the voices through a few hallways. He could not tell whether he was getting closer to the voices or farther. Eventually the voices got really close. In fact, it seemed he was only a corner away from them.  
Cyborg crept up to the side of a corner. He froze almost in mid-step.  
The voices had become quiet at his approach. They were not even speaking anymore.  
Taking the chance, Cyborg jumped around the corner into another hallway. "Who's—".  
"Heya!"  
A dark green blur flew by Cyborg's face.  
One of the females gasped, dropping her book.  
Cyborg fell backwards onto his back, eyes rolling in circles. He had not even seen what stood in front of him yet, all he could see was stars and little birds.  
"Brave, that's Cyborg!" The female snapped, pointing to the roughly conscious Cyborg.  
Brave, the other female, looked at her female companion with a confused expression. She was silver skinned and purple haired, identical looks to Raven. But she wore a dark green cloak and boots. She had full red eyes, brightly glowing in the pitch black darkness. Turning her head to look at Cyborg, her eyes became dark green.  
"...My bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**  
_Slightly rushed, but finally here! Not too sure if I like how it ended, seemed too short of a chapter ending, but anyway... Summer's here, so hopefully the next few chapters will be moving along a little bit faster? :D  
BTW, shippings supported here are RobStar and BBRae (there may be slight BBRae moments in the next few chapters or so)_

_Thanks to Feline-Intellect from DeviantART for helping me with the plotline for this chapter, you rock!_

The other female shook her head gently in disapproval, kneeling down slightly, picking up a brown book. She was identical to Brave in looks. She wore a yellow cloak, with yellow boots. She also had big round brown glasses. It was Knowledge.  
She walked closer to Cyborg, halting at his shoulder to examine him. Brave stood still, silent.  
"...What did I...ever do to you?.." Cyborg groaned, coming back to complete consciousness.  
"Sorry, Cy, you can't sneak up on me like that." Brave apologized in an insulted tone, crossing her arms. Knowledge shot Brave a quick glare glance. "Are you okay, Cyborg?".  
Cyborg sat up, holding his head with one hand, while he put his weight on his other arm to keep himself up. He blinked at Knowledge, confused. "..Rae?.." He paused, looking over to Brave. He instantly realized what was going on. "Oh no, not again!".  
The two emoticlones exchanged glances at each other, uncertain of what to say.  
"How did this happen?"  
"We don't know, actually." Knowledge replied, offering Cyborg a hand to get up. Brave walked over and did the same. Cyborg did not need their help getting up, but he accepted the offer anyway. He grabbed the emoticlone's hands, beginning to lift himself up with slight pulls from them.  
Brave's grip on Cyborg's hand became tight.  
Cyborg, confused, barely managed to see the green emoticlone smile devilishly, taking her other hand and pulling with amazing strength, sending Cyborg flying over her, and Knowledge's, shoulders.  
"Brave!" Knowledge snapped.  
Brave put her hood up. "What?" She asked innocently, meeting Knowledge's glare. Knowledge narrowed her eyes. She had already seen the devilish smirk Brave held under her now hooded over face, and she did not need to think to know Brave's smirk only got bigger when Knowledge did not snap back.  
"What was that for?" Knowledge lowered her voice.  
"No reason." Brave replied, crossing her arms.  
Cyborg quickly stood up, turned, and faced the emoticlones. "But your Raven's emotions..." He muttered, pretending what just happened did not. "...Shouldn't you know how you got out of Raven's mirror? Isn't it broken?".  
"Raven buried the mirror in a field after it broke," Knowledge replied. "it now proves useless. That's why we don't know how we got out.".  
"She _buried_ it in a _field_?" Brave gaped "A _field?_". Knowledge looked at her "And what's wrong with that?".  
"Everything. Someone could easily dig it up, and who knows what they would do with it after that." Brave snapped.  
"Who would go looking in a field for a magic mirror of someone's emotions?"  
"Anyone could."  
"There's barely any chance of that."  
"So?"  
"Okay!" Cyborg stammered, putting himself between the bickering two "Right now it doesn't matter. What matters is figuring out how to solve this.".  
"As much as I agree with you, Cyborg," Knowledge spoke up before Brave could "I think our top matter is finding the others, if they're around. They may try to leave the Tower."  
"At this hour?" Brave asked, for once not arguing.  
"Maybe." Knowledge replied, her voice clouding with worry "We need to speak to Robin before anything else.".

...

Speaking of the Boy Wonder himself, Robin walked along the beach. A clear sky hung above, moonlight and starlight lighting up the town. Beside him was Starfire, gazing up at the sky with awe. "Look, Robin!" Starfire pointed up at the sky, to a falling star "What is that?"  
"That's a falling star, Starfire." Robin replied softly, smiling "When you see one, you make a wish in your head, and it may come true.". Starfire's face lit up "Is that so?" Clapping her hands together, she made a face. She was making a wish. Robin let her make her wish in silence, as he stared up at the sky. Everything was quiet, all was peaceful. Everything was perfect. "Robin," Starfire spoke "I have heard that the Earthly custom after making the wish is to not tell another the wish?".  
"Yes, because it won't come true if you tell it."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure." Robin replied.  
Starfire just nodded, gazing up at the sky again in wonder. Robin wondered if she was thinking of Tamaran, her home planet. What was it like to be from another planet? With a different language, and different traditions? Even to grow up being royalty? It must have been hard, to adjust to things that were so different from all you had ever known and had been taught. Even to be on another planet, where everything was different from the surroundings you were used to. A frown nearly finding it's way onto his face as he thought this, he barely recognized that Starfire had stopped walking beside him and had strayed behind to a complete stop. Turning around, he rushed to his girlfriend's side. "Starfire? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.  
With a puzzled expression and a long pause, Starfire looked at Robin slowly "Robin... Is that... Friend Raven?.." She asked in a small voice, pointing with one finger towards a rock. The rock stood, deep in the sand, far enough from the water that so only one side got wet from the strong waves. Opposite of the waves sat, leaned against the big rock, was a pale purple-haired female, with an orange cloak and a hood hovering over her hidden face. Robin became as puzzled as Starfire. They recognized this character as Raven, one of their teammates, but what confused them was the color of her cloak and leotard. Raven _always_ wore a dark blue cloak with a black leotard. So what had brought her to the choice of orange? And why was she here, obviously sleeping, against a rock at the beach? Starfire and Robin exchanged glances, and as if thinking as one, decided to approach the empath at the same time. "Raven?.." Robin asked, trying to get a glance at Raven's face from under her hood. But Raven did not stir. Exchanging another glance with Starfire, he kneeled down "Raven?". Suddenly, Robin's T-Communicator rang, sending the Boy Wonder jumping up and back in shock. Grabbing it from his belt, he opened it up. In the small round screen was Cyborg.  
"Yo, Robin, where are you?" Cyborg said rather quick.  
"At the beach with Starfire. Why, what's going on?" Robin replied, Starfire looking over his shoulder into the screen. Had a criminal escaped from jail? "Well..." Cyborg paused, looking for the words to explain the situation. Robin spoke up "Hey Cyborg, do you know why Raven is out here at the beach and wearing _orange_?"  
"_Raven_ wearing _orange_ at the _beach_?" Cyborg sounded almost dumbfounded, and Robin felt embarrassed. He probably caught the eldest Titan off guard with such a silly question. Why would Cyborg know why Raven changed the color of her clothes and was at the beach?  
"An orange-wearing Raven? Defiantly one of the emoticlones." A new voice spoke up, identical to Raven. Now it was Robin's turn to be caught off guard "Cyborg, who's that?" he demanded. Before Cyborg could reply, a hooded green-cloaked Raven popped into the screen in front of Cyborg "Beware, Raven clones are out to—"  
"_Brave_!" Cyborg and Knowledge snapped together.  
Brave sighed "You two spoil the fun out of _everything_!" She complained, leaving the screen. Robin and Starfire watched the small screen, dumbfounded and caught with awkward expressions. Knowledge stood in the screen now "Sorry about that, Robin. I'm sure you remember Raven's _'__emoticlones'_, correct?" she waited for a response. Robin nodded. "Well, we're not sure how yet, but the emoticlones have been released from Raven's mind once again. From the sound of it you found one of the emoticlones."  
Robin nodded, processing the sudden news as fast as he could as well as remembering his last encounter with Raven's emoticlones "Are the rest of you there?"  
"At present, just one emoticlone and myself. I apologize if I am being too demanding, but can you come back as soon as you can with the emoticlone please? We need to find the others as soon as possible."  
"Of course. We'll be there as soon as we can." Robin nodded, hanging up and putting his T-Communicator back onto his belt. He would ask more details later.  
"Starfire?" Robin asked, looking down at Starfire who had kneeled down beside the orange-cloaked emotion. Starfire looked up "Her head has tilted, but I don't think Friend Raven's Emoticlone is awake."  
"I'm awake." The emoticlone protested, not moving a muscle. Starfire screamed in surprise, jumping up and hiding behind Robin's shoulder. Robin quickly recovered himself from surprise "Great! So do can yo—"  
"No." The emoticlone interrupted sternly.  
"And why not?" Robin asked, twitching in annoyance of being interrupted.  
"Because I don't want to."  
"But—"  
The emoticlone was asleep again.  
Silence broke out as Robin and Starfire stared at the emoticlone, amazed at how easily it had fallen asleep. Robin looked over his shoulder, where Starfire still stood "This is gonna take awhile...". She agreed with a nod and sigh.


End file.
